


All That Glitters

by angelofsymphonia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fangirl Musings, M/M, Spoilers, The Desolation of Smaug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofsymphonia/pseuds/angelofsymphonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Spoilers for the movie!! I went to see the move yesterday, and one line of Smaug's stood out to me.. So I wrote this small drabble to reflect on it, and I figured I might as well post it.</p><p>Bilbo's thoughts on his talk with Smaug, throughout the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

His hands were trembling, he would remember later. Balin had rounded the corner without another word and left him to the treasure. One stone, they had said. Don’t wake the dragon, too. But the only thing on his mind was the way Thorin had looked at him, upon his asking after the Arkenstone…

That, Master Burglar, is why you are here. The words spoken to him seemed so cold, on reflection, as though even now everyone had come so far and become so close that he was an expendable asset, and that he meant nothing to Thorin. The thought scared him far more than he would admit, and even worse than a dragon.

_Hands roamed his body, caressing every seemingly everywhere in a rather special quest. Not a quest for gold or dragons, Thorin had assured him, as he had assured Thorin he was surely looking in the wrong place for those. No, this, Thorin had said was a quest of **far** greater importance; though the quest for Bilbo’s pleasure was one that was easily conquered._

No, that couldn’t be true. He knew he was being silly. Silly old Baggins, the Shire people would call him. He smiled at the thought, a shaky stretch of his lips that wavering as he ventured down the cold stone steps, trying to ignore the heat that seemed to warm the bottom few, a residual heat Bilbo assured himself. Thoughts of home did not help him anymore.

He searched, large feet struggling to find purchase in the mountains of glimmering metal. It was pretty, Bilbo would concur, but not all that interesting to him. His only thoughts were of finding this stone and getting out of there, back to Thorin, back to safety.

His small hands felt ridiculous rooting through the thick golden coins, and he had to wonder if this is how Farmer Noakes felt when he had dropped his wife’s favourite pin in one of his large haystacks. The little hobbit could only hope that it took less than the week it took the farmer, for Bilbo to find this gem.

When the gold had cascaded down to reveal the large body of the dragon, he had frozen. A myriad of thoughts and emotions were rushing through him, but none more so than his fear. He wanted Thorin to be here, as he had come to associate safety with the dwarf king. But Thorin was not here, and if Bilbo had not slipped on the ring when he did he was sure he wouldn’t be, either.

The dragon seemed amused by him, and Bilbo could only hope that amusement lasted for enough time for him to escape, somehow. It talked to him, it’s great voice echoing through the halls of Thorin’s ancestors. He spotted the Arkenstone, and tried to keep Smaug distracted long enough to snatch it up.

It was a wild chase around the golden room, and as Bilbo cowered behind a great stone pillar and listened to the deep rumbling as the dragon continued taunting him, the hobbit couldn’t help but feel as though he were as small as a mouse, and frightfully insignificant. He needed to get the stone, and get out.

He had rushed out, blindly, intent on grabbing the stone and using his magic ring to run for it, but something Smaug said stuck out, and made him hesitate. “He will not care for your life, he is using you to get back the Arkenstone.”

_Rough, calloused fingers ghosted over his ears, causing shivers from Bilbo and a pleased laugh from Thorin, the lost King bringing himself close enough to do repeat the action with his mouth._

“No!” Bilbo choked out, a tightness forming in his chest and throat as Smaug continued to assure him of Thorin’s intent towards the stone.

“I am almost tempted to let you leave with it.” The great beast purred, “If only to see Thorin Oakenshield tainted by the same sickness that killed his ancestors.”

Bilbo didn’t want to think about it, couldn’t think about it. Thorin would not cast him aside for the love of a gem, the warrior had once told him that he was more precious than all of the gold in Erebor, and Bilbo would not believe a silver-tongued serpent over his beloved.

He ran, flames licking at his heels as he bolted, a shuddering chill running down his spine even as the heat of the fire chased him. He scurried to the steps, almost barrelling into Thorin as he went.

“Bilbo!” The voice made his heart soar, and he just wanted to jump into Thorin’s arms just to feel his love’s embrace. Thorin was here, Thorin would protect him… But then he asked after the Arkenstone, asking if he had it without a second thought to Bilbo’s health nor safety… A nauseating feeling ran over the Shireling, gazing into those stormy eyes.

_The body pressed against his own, the warmth of a figure that seemed intent on becoming a part of him and melding with his very soul… To Bilbo, who had not known such things before this journey, it seemed odd that he could feel this safe, with just one embrace. But it was a comfort to him, knowing that someone was there, in the cold blackness of the night. He felt protected as though nothing could hurt him._

He decided it best to not mention the stone the fate of the stone as he had escaped the dragon’s fire. Not for now at least, he assured himself. But as he made to leave, metal blocked his path. Not the warm gold he had struggled to run through, no, this was a familiar metal… That of a sword. He stepped back from the doorway, and his lover’s sword followed him. Bilbo wanted to cry out to him, scream that they must go now but the words were struck, lodged in his throat and all he could think was that Smaug could be right. Bilbo didn’t want to believe it.

“Thorin?” He asked in a timid voice, teetering on the edge of the stairway with a sword pointed close to his heart. This was not the Thorin he knew, there was a wildness in his eyes that Bilbo had not seen before, and it truly scared him to think that after today he may lose his own precious thing. Not magic rings or shining stones, but the lost king who had shown him love. If this venture did not end in their deaths, then it would end with Thorin as king and he a lonely hobbit, if he became infected as Smaug had predicted.

A sound from the side caused them to divert their attention from their current situation to a much more urgent problem…

The dragon had found them.

The rest of the chase was a terrifying blur to Bilbo. Chasing through corridors, over bridges and through forges, it was exhausting to even think about let alone experience, and the hobbit was very much glad that this was to be his first and much more importantly _last_ adventure. And when Smaug approached him, taunting him on the people of Laketown, Bilbo couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps the luck they seemed to have carried with them thus far had run out. The dragon was intent and decimating the town with no more regard to them, and their plan had failed.

 Until, having set everything up, Thorin lured the beast back unto them. The liquid gold flowed over the dragon, and for an exhilarating moment everything had been silent, still, and perhaps their plan had worked!

However, victory was not so easily won. Bursting free of the molten metal, the dragon left the kingdom, flying high into the sky where the dwarves could not reach him. And being able to do nothing but sit and wait on what would occur, they stood, questions racing through all of their minds on the outcome of this all.

“Come!” Thorin shouted, a commanding aura surrounding him once more. Bilbo was only reminded once more that this... This was not his wandering dwarf, and that even if the goldlust did not prevail, the majestic dwarf standing before him was a king… The hobbit bit his lip, hand moving to rest at his side, as though he was hugging himself.

The glow of the Arkenstone buried deep in Bilbo’s thick coat remained unseen by Thorin.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Yeah. Let me know what you think! And I apologise if any of the quotes were slightly wrong, I've only seen the film the once, and I've slept since I saw it. DX


End file.
